Opened structural profiles or molds, such as those having a U-shaped or C-shaped cross-section, are often used in the lightweight steel construction industry, especially in structures used for industrial buildings and in the agricultural industry. These structural profiles are also used for housing and commercial structures, which reduce costs in materials such as, for example, labor, by the characteristics of its sections. The U-shaped or C-shaped section also optimizes the strength-weight relationship, which produces an excellent finish for the view elements.
Spanish utility model application ES 1003449U refers to automatic equipment for packing profiles, especially those of aluminum. This equipment does not include duplex packaging and, therefore, does not reduce packaging space. Spanish utility model application ES 1037868U refers to a positioning wrapper for linear profiles. It also does not include duplex packaging of U- or C-shaped profiles or molds. As a result, the packages occupy more space. Spanish utility model application ES 2005394U refers to an automatic machine for packing profiles, especially those of aluminum. This equipment does not include duplex packaging of U- or C-shaped profiles or molds and, therefore, also does not provide the packaging space reduction.
The publication of Spanish Patent ES 2232256 refers to a stacker machine of profiles of the kind that is established during the manufacturing and packaging of automated profiles, its carriage and grouping. It does not contemplate the packaging of duplexes of U- or C-shaped and, therefore, it does not reduce packaging space.
The publication of Spanish Patent Application ES 8400982A1 refers to a job procedure to form packages of profiled bars embedded, or not one to each other and devices for the implementation of the procedure. However, this procedure is relative slow and expensive for the final product.
Certain examples will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the examples are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. The figures are not to scale.